Melt
by QMDGY
Summary: After their afternoon in the woods, Caroline has avoided even thinking about Klaus but now that he is back in town she finds herself at his house despite her better judgment. Pure Klaroline, Warning M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so criticism is appreciated!**

* * *

"Klaus is in mystic falls!?" Caroline asked incredulously. She and her best friend Elena were sitting at the mystic grill. Elena had texted Caroline to come to the grill for some important news, but this was definitely not what the blond vampire was expecting to hear. After her tussle in the forest with him, she was hoping to be able to go at least a century without seeing him, it had only been a few weeks since he had made his promise to leave and never return. Although she couldn't deny that there was a small part of her that perked up when she heard the blonde hybrid would be coming back into town.

"He left a note in the dorm, apparently he needs to retrieve something from the mansion, he said he won't bother us and wants to pass in and out without trouble, but I would still keep an eye open just in case," says Elena snapping her out of her Klaus-induced daydream.

"Can't he compel a minion to do it for him?" Caroline was pissed, the whole reason for her time in the forest was so he wouldn't ever come back to Mystic Falls, or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. Her mind wandered back to that day she hadn't meant to sleep with him but he tasted so good and…it didn't matter she thought to herself she would stay the hell out of his way and this would pass without a hitch. The past was in the past.

"It must be important since he has to do in person. Could you not tell anyone else Care, I don't want anyone hatching a revenge plot and making another mess. I just thought you should know since well…" Elena trails off obviously referring to her forest rendezvous with Klaus.

"Thanks for the heads up Elena, I've got some things to do, but I will see you back at the dorm and be careful I can only save your life so many times," Caroline said in a joking manner

"Well if Klaus is in town maybe it's you who should be careful" Retorted Elena giving her a very suggestive look with her eyebrows. Caroline gave her a fake menacing look and said goodbye to her friend. She really did have to go she had a million things to do at home. Since her tryst with Klaus and her fight with Tyler, she had been creating millions of tasks to keep her distracted. She got in her car; a ford fiesta and began driving home. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was lust, maybe it was the memories of her last meeting with Klaus resurfacing but she found herself turning onto the road that leads to the Mikalson Mansion instead of the one she should be taking to get home. In the driveway of the impressive mansion, she was suddenly frozen in place, the realization of where she was hitting her. Why was she here? This was a terrible idea? She told herself that she was there to look out for her friends and make sure Klaus wasn't cooking up another scheme as she was the only one with a chance of actually getting any truth from him, but she wasn't sure if that was very true. She looked up and suddenly there was a figure standing in her rear view mirror. Crap no turning back now. At super speed (literally) he was at the side of the car opening the car door. His figure was only shadows as he loomed over the car. Caroline had no choice; she slowly exited the car and came face to face with the original hybrid that had been the subject of many of her wet dreams although she refused to admit it.

"Hello, Caroline". He said, his sexy British accent making the words sound much dirtier than they actually were. He had a smug grin plastered on his face and his usual attire of dark jeans and a v neck. But it was the sultry look in his eyes that was making Caroline's cheeks heat up. Caroline didn't know what to say, why did she put herself in these situations.

"Klaus". She said trying to put on a mask of anger, probably unsuccessfully.

There was a short period of silence before he said "Would you like to come inside, or should we continue lounging by your vehicle, be it as it is such a nice day." Sarcastically referring to the sky that was coated in varying shades of grey with the promise of rain looming ominously in the distance.

She should have said no she should have gotten back in her car driven away and never came back but she found herself closing the car door and accepting the offer into his home. Although she refused to take the hand he offered to lead her in. He smirked at her act of pretend hatred; she had in fact come to him hadn't she. Caroline walked to into the mansion, it was just as impressive and elegant as the day of the ball. The only change were the white sheets draped over the furniture to preserve it; obviously someone had been maintaining the house. Probably some poor compelled maid she thought to herself. Klaus pulled a sheet off a vintage couch throwing specs of dust into the air maybe they should compel a better maid she silently laughed to herself. He sat down motioning for her to sit beside him. She chose to take the smart route and ripped a sheet off a chair directly in front of him and sat down.

"Your pretend hatred for me is amusing Caroline," the same smug look pasted on his face.

"Its not pretend Klaus," giving him a dirty look.

"Is it not you who came to me today?" He said.

He had her there "You broke your promise." She said obviously avoiding the topic that she had come to him a fact that did not go unnoticed by Klaus.

"There was a very important matter I had to attend to in my house, but assure you I had no intention of going to see you or causing any more trouble with the array melodramatic supernatural creatures that make up your friends. Had you not taken a trip chez moi today you would never have seen my face."

"What sort of important matters require the great Klaus Mikalson to make an appearance?" She said sarcastically.

"I hid something very important to me in this house and I need a witch to help me get it back, I'm just here to make sure the retrieval process goes off seamlessly. Don't worry it is of no importance to your merry band of misfits." She was surprised by his honesty, but she knew that it would only go so far so she decided to not attempt to get any details.

"Well…good" A bit lost for words as her only reason for being here had just been resolved "well then I'll go now" She stood up to leave hoping she could leave quickly and get away from his gaze that was making her breath catch.

"That's not the real reason you're here," he stood too.

"Oh really" She raisesd her eyebrow at him.

"Making sure I'm up to no good is the reason you tell yourself to cover up the real reason you're at my home today."

"Oh and what is my real reason oh knower of all," She said mockingly. He suddenly vamped right in front of her his body inches from hers and leans in. She can feel the heat coming off him and his hot breath on her ear. She tried to mask the fact that her heart had just sped up by various beats, but the smell of musk and cologne that rolled off him was doing funny things to her brain. She remained cool, calm, and collected on the outside. She silently congratulated herself on that fact.

"You feel a connection to me-" He whispered in a tone that made her stomach do a triple backflip "You've always felt a connection to me, our romp in the woods has been at the back of your thoughts since, it's in your dreams and you catch yourself wishing to feel like that again" she knew everything he was saying was true although she couldn't admit it. He leaned in even closer his face inches from her, her breath caught, in a barely audible way he said "me too" He locks his eyes with hers and all the feelings from her time in the woods with him flooded back. The way his touch set every single one of her nerves on fire, how his mouth found the sensitive spots on her neck, the way he grunted her name into her ear, the feel of being flush against his hard body, the taste of his lips.

"You admitted your connection to me once before Caroline," his voice took on a lusty tone. Her gaze dropped to his lips and suddenly all she wanted was to drown in him. She crashed against him their lips met, his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Her body was slammed into a wall; pieces of drywall crumbled down. But all Caroline could focus on the way he is making her feel. She forgot how he made her whole body scream in ecstasy after trying (unsuccessfully) to repress any feelings she had for him since that day in the woods. She melted into him completely absorbed in the way he made her feel; his rough hands were everywhere: her waist, her back, her butt. Everywhere he touched sent shocks up her body. His mouth went from her mouth to her neck finding all the spots that made her legs feel like jelly. She reached for his shirt that was stopping her from getting the kind of touch she wanted. Klaus suddenly pulled back locking his gaze with hers. She almost whimpered at the loss of his heat. His eyes had turned a lusty dark blue and Caroline bit her lip imagining all the dirty things that look was conveying. She smirked seeing as that small action only made his gaze hotter.

"Are you sure you want this?" His voice came out raw and husky. Caroline was surprised to see real worry clouding his face.

"I have done terrible things and will do terrible things. I am responsible for a lot of pain in your life, I want you, but I don't want you to regret this in the morning." Caroline couldn't believe it, he was giving her an out. Klaus who always got what he wanted and now he was ready to let her go. His rare showing of compassion only made her melt deeper into the already Olympic sized pool of heat she was. She knew the things he had done, but hadn't she too killed 12 witches to save bonnie?

She looked into his eyes "I want you Klaus" That's all it took; Klaus's face twisted into a grin and she saw the mischief come into his eyes they locked lips again and she felt them start flying up the stairs slamming into all sorts of walls and furniture along the way. Finally, they arrived somewhere with a bed and she was slammed down into the plush mattress. Klaus gave her a teasing look and slowly pulled off the black knee high boots she was wearing. She knew he was going slowly to tease her.

"Hurry up!" She said breathlessly

He zoomed up so his body was lying lengthwise against hers his legs between hers. Caroline was suddenly glad she had only worn jeans and button up blouse that day. Those buttons now littered the floor of the room as Klaus had wasted no time ripping off the barrier between him and her chest. "Better?" He says smugly

"Better." He started planting kisses across her chest.

"Shirt off now" Klaus chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. She placed a hand on his abdomen and traced the lines in his chest. Klaus closed his eyes and relished in her touch. She used this moment to flip them over so she was straddling him. A feat she would have never been able to do if he was using any of his strength against her. She reached back and unfastened her bra thanking the lord she had opted for her sexy black lace bra this morning, letting it slip of her shoulder she threw it across the room. She swears she saw Klaus's eyes flash yellow. This was turning pure animalistic. She leaned down to capture his lips again he reached around and cuped her butt she grinded into him. She could feel his erection pressing through his jeans. A moan escaped his lips as she pushed down harder unto him.

Klaus leaned up into her ear and in a deep gruff voice he says "Remove your clothing" His accent only made it sexier, and the heat in both of them built. Caroline unbuttoned her jeans and quickly tossed them across the room to join the growing pile of clothing that covered the floor. Klaus quickly disposed of his pants as well. The tables turned once again so Klaus was on top of Caroline the look in his eyes was pure lust and Caroline could cum just by looking at them. He stuck a hand down and rubbed her through her panties. Eliciting moans from Caroline it was a good thing the house was empty because the both of them were being anything but quiet. With one hand Klaus riped off her panties leaving her completely naked under him. He drank her in slowly looking her up and down. He removed his boxers letting his erection spring free. He leaned down capturing Caroline in a kiss. Caroline wanted him and she wanted him immediately yet he refused to give her what she wanted.

He leaned down into her ear and growled. "What do you want Caroline" Was he really going to make her say it?

"I want you"

"Why"

"I need you" He let out a growl and thrust full in making both of them gasp in pleasure. He started a fast rhythm slamming her into the bed with each thrust. Her nails dug into his back deep enough to leave scars if he didn't have his healing ability.

"Klaus" She moaned out his name, which only served to get Klaus to pick of his pace. Both of them were moaning and groaning and their lips found each other and Caroline thought she was literally going to light on fire the way Klaus sent shocks up her body; the heat that was overtaking her. Her ecstasy peaked and she screamed out his name digging into his back Klaus followed suit and they both collapsed in a heap of exhausted bliss. He rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her and Caroline quickly fell into a post-orgasmic sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyones reviews/favorites/follows were a huge confidence boost thanks to everyone.**

* * *

Caroline was awoken by a bright light shining in her eyes, annoyed by the pesky light and in a semi-awake state she tried to move towards the source of the light but she was stuck. This realization pulled her out of her groggy half-asleep state, Where was she? Her room didn't have this much light… now fully lucid the memories of the night before come rushing back to her. She had slept with Klaus…again; she was in his room…in his bed. With that information, she put together that the cause of her apparent immobilization was the two hybrid arms wrapped firmly around her, with a 1000 years of strength in them there was no chance she would be able to escape his grasp without him knowing. Crap.

"Klaus," She said trying to wake the sleeping hybrid, but he only let out a growl and tightened his grip.

"Klaus wake the hell up!" She shifted around in his grip trying to get him to release her.

He let out a groan "Caroline, I may be immortal, but I still need my rest" his voice gruff since he had just woken up. Caroline couldn't help but admire how sexy his morning voice was.

"Klaus you're keeping me hostage in your arms, "she said shaking out the thoughts of what else he could do with his mouth.

"I happen to quite like your current position" his smugness evident in his voice.

"Yah well I don't, so could you let me out" her annoyance rising.

"Fine love, whatever you want" he releases her from his grip and sits up in the bed. Caroline shivered from the loss of heat, suddenly embarrassed to be naked in front of him she pulled the comforter from the bed to wrap around herself while she tried to recover the few pieces of clothing she had that hadn't been ripped to shreds after last night's…adventure. Unfortunately, what Caroline hadn't foreseen was by removing the comforter she had now left a very naked Klaus sitting on the bed with a grin on his face. One glance at him was evidence that hybrids too suffered from morning wood. You would think after 1000 years alive you would think he would have more control of his body, thinking about he probably did. She thought silently to herself.

"If you wanted to see me naked again all you had to do was ask," he smirked at her.

"Klaus I just want to collect what's left of my clothes and leave," she found her pants and her bra and put them on her panties had been literally ripped off her body last night so there was no chance of recuperating them. She threw the comforter back onto Klaus. The two of them made a comedic sight her with half her clothing on and an annoyed look on her face and him with a smug grin; his naked figure only partially covered by the comforter obviously enjoying her distress a little too much. Caroline started looking for her blouse but couldn't find it. Swiftly Klaus zoomed off the bed and placed himself inches from her.

"Looking for this," he said holding out her crumpled blouse. Caroline took it from his hand trying very hard to avert her eyes from certain areas and not think about how the proximity of his naked form was making her feel. Looking at the blouse she saw that it too had been ripped apart last night. Damn it.

"Would you like me to lend you a shirt or you could always remove that pesky clothing and get back into bed with me," he gave her a suggestive look.

"Just lend me a shirt will you," Caroline was not amused with the whole situation, she didn't know how to feel about what she had just done and she just wanted to get out of his house… out of his gaze so she could think with a clear head. Klaus walked over to a large vintage dresser, last night she had been a little too…preoccupied to notice the room but now she could really look around she was actually surprised how simple the room was there was no diamond embedded canopy, velvet wallpaper, or painted nudes stolen from the Louvre like she would have expected Klaus's room to look like. The room was a simple shade of blue with an elegant king bed in the middle with a dresser and armoire on one side although they book looked like they had taken out of a 1800s photograph. The other side had large windows that had been the source of the light that had pulled her out of her sleep.

"Here-" he threw a shirt at her "I prefer you without it but to each their own," she gave him a dirty look and threw on the shirt it was dark grey V-neck a few sizes too big, but she tucked it into her jeans and made it work. The color worked surprisingly well with her jeans and boots had he actually color-coordinated for her? He opened a different drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans he quickly pulled on both and turned to her.

"I'm sensing hostility" his grin fading from his face

"Well, what did you expect Klaus?" Now that he was partially clothed it was much easier to be angry at him.

"I gave you an out you have no right to be mad at me, you wanted this" He was right and Caroline knew it, she had told him she wanted this, but it was so much easier to project her anger onto him than to face herself. To face what she wanted.

"You need me remember," he was referring to her admission to him in the heat of the moment last night.

"That doesn't count, there were hormones and endorphins and-" he scoffed at her

"Whatever lets you put your pretty head to bed each night," his eyes narrowed the humorous amusement from before gone.

"I need to think Klaus"

"Think all you want Caroline but the truth is you want me as much as I want you and I'm willing wait an eternity for you to admit it to yourself," with those words he turned back towards the dresser" Now would be your chance to escape my awful presence" his words were spiteful, she knew she had hurt him but she couldn't deal with him right now so she zoomed out of the house and to her car. She gripped the steering wheel, what was she doing? She found her bag and pulled out her cellphone. How had she forgotten her bag with her phone in the car, what if she was in trouble? It was just another example of how Klaus clouded her mind. Looking at her phone, she saw a text from Elena wondering if she was okay. Crap she hadn't returned to the dorm last night. She sent off a quick text about staying with her mom for the night and started driving towards her house her mom wouldn't be home and she needed a shower and some time to think alone. She checked the time it was about 11 am; how much time had she spent rolling in Klaus's sheets?

She got to her house and collapsed on the bed, what was she doing? She knew she had feeling for him last night's exploits evidence of that but how could she he was evil, wasn't he? Her friend told her he was evil, he killed Tyler's mom, but they didn't see the side of him she saw the side that showed compassion. They didn't see the look in his eyes when she kissed him. Hadn't she killed 12 witches for Bonnie, Damon had killed countless innocents, hell Stefan the golden child had murdered a whole village at once how were they any better than him. Why was she defending him? She needed to clear her head a shower would do it. She stripped down and got into the shower letting the hot water wash over her, she washed away the remnants of last night's activities, but no matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn't erase the memories: his touch, his taste, his voice. She couldn't have him he was wrong; forbidden fruit she shouldn't even want him, maybe she would never get Tyler back but who would she be if she became his mother's murderer's girlfriend. It was decided her feelings for Klaus aside she couldn't be with him. It was so much easier to think about him when he wasn't there. She finished her shower and dried off feeling better having decided where she stood on the Klaus situation. She put some fresh clothing and since it was Saturday she set to cleaning her room it was her go-to stress reliever and she was definitely stressed. She picked up his shirt from where she had thrown it on the floor, she should burn it or return it to him probably the former she couldn't trust herself around him, he did funny things to her conscious. She decided to just tuck it into a drawer for now.

Around 4 she started running out of things to clean and was contemplating going outside to clean the gutters when the doorbell rang. She recognized him before she even opened the door his familiar shadow stood outside the door. Why was he here? Hadn't she told him she needed to be alone? Maybe she should ignore him.

"Caroline love, I can hear you breathing would you be a dear and open the door," Crap she strode towards the door and opened it.

"Klaus…"

"Caroline" They stood in silence

"May I come in," he said it as a formality since he had already been invited into her home.

Caroline decided to stick to her gut she couldn't let herself succumb to him anymore. "No sorry, I think it's best you stay out here," he chuckled, obviously his anger from earlier this morning had faded or he was a great actor you could never tell the difference with Klaus.

"I'll tell you my news from out here then I will be brief don't worry. It seems my witch has been delayed and I will be staying in Mystic Falls indefinitely until this issue can be resolved," Caroline's mouth fell open, he was staying?

"Delayed how?"

"She died," he said it as if it was a common occurrence. "Nasty business evolving some werewolves and Rebekah's bad temper, don't worry, nothing you should fret about. I have people in search for a new witch as we speak,"

"Can't you just get any old witch and get this over with?"

"I need a very special type of witch for this particular matter," he said it like it should have been obvious.

"Can't you just wait in New Orleans or better yet the Arctic?" Klaus chuckled

"As much as the company of a polar bear is tempting it you don't live in either of those places." She was stunned at his words.

"Which brings me to my next point," he says continuing without missing a beat. "I've changed my mind,"

"Changed your mind?"

"Yes about my promise to you, I was set to wait an eternity for you to show up on my step but our time together last night only proves how much we want each other."

"Meaning?" she asked already having an idea of what he meant.

"I will not leave you alone Caroline," he took a step towards her "I want you Caroline and you want me too," his voice lowered and he took another step so their bodies were an inch from each other. Caroline's breath caught she stilled he leaned into her his breath hot on her skin. "My touch sets you on fire," he trailed his fingers up her arm, Caroline grew hotter. His other hand went to her waist and started tracing her side lightly. "Admit it Caroline," Caroline bit her lip his touch was sending all sorts of feelings through her body. She leaned towards him, but he pulled back vamping back several steps. Caroline let out a silent gasp at the loss of him.

"Well, see you around Caroline," he said with a smug grin. Then he was gone leaving Caroline frustrated and confused all over again, her decision in the shower had just flown out the window and been run over by a passing 18-wheeler.

She closed her door and sat down on her bed. She was now even more confused about how she should feel about Klaus plus she was now frustrated and it wasn't in the mental way. Forgetting about Klaus would be even harder now if he was actively trying to get to her. What mess had she put herself into now? She heard the door open and her mom come in. Liz the sheriff of Mystic Falls was just the type of person she needed to talk at the moment.

"Hey mom, work on a Saturday?" she asks.

"Oh hey Care, yah keeping Mystic Falls safe isn't a weekday only job when half it residents are varying levels of supernatural," her mom says chuckling. Caroline laughed her mood lifting slightly at her mom's humor.

"Are you alright Caroline, why aren't you at Whitmore?"

"Oh I'm fine mom I just needed some alone time you know stress and all, I was hoping we could watch a movie together or something you know girls night in," Caroline says hopefully she could really use a distraction and any of her other friends would make her feel too guilty.

"Of course Care go pick something out while I order takeout, I'm starving" Caroline agreed and went off into the living room to find a movie to watch. Once the food arrived and they had plugged some rom-com about a Zombie falling in love with a girl (ironic) Caroline sent a text to Elena saying she was going to stay another night at her mom's and was finally able to relax. It felt good to just watch a movie with her mom for a night no supernatural in sight except maybe the zombie. Once the food was gone and the Zombie had gotten the girl Caroline collapsed into her bed exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of the day and her intense cleaning spree. Klaus was a problem for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the positive reviews and the follows/faves you guys keep me going. In this chapter, we see both sides of Klaus. Enjoy!**

* * *

His hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, he grinned at her before putting his lips on her abdomen he trailed kisses up her body until he reached her face. She pulled him into her and their lips connected the familiar shocks ran up Caroline from his touch. He pulled out of the kiss and hovered above her smirking.

"Caroline, Caroline" his accent had faded from his voice.

"Caroline wake the hell up," his voice distinctly sounded like Elena, wait what? Caroline opened her eyes to see her doppelganger friend standing above her. Had she been dreaming about Klaus? Crap.

"Elena?" She said groggily.

"Yes it's me, get up throw some clothes on and let's go me and you are going to brunch at grill today," she said ordering her not asking her.

"Brunch, why?" Caroline wanted to go back to sleep.

"Because you've been hiding out at your mom's for the last 2 days and I want to know why." Crap, of course Elena would know something was up. Caroline resigned to the fact that she was not going back to sleep and pulled herself out of bed. She dug around in her drawers and pulled out a white sundress and a jean jacket, this would have to do. She threw it on and put on some short boots. She washed her face in a last attempt to wake herself up. At least she had remembered to take her makeup off last night before collapsing in her bed. She quickly reapplied it and off she went. She exited the washroom to find Elena with an annoyed look.

"Could you take any longer?"

"Hey you came to me; you are not allowed to complain."

"Okay, okay" Elena chuckled. They collected their things, got into Elena's car and drove to the grill. Caroline was starving, but it wasn't for the grill's bacon omelets. As if reading her mind Elena reached back and pulled out two blood bags from the back seat.

"Here drink up," she said tossing them into her lap.

"Thanks, this is just what I need," Caroline drank them both quickly the intake of it making her feel better instantly. Caroline threw the blood bags back into the back seat as they pulled into the grill. The grill looked the same as ever the crumbling dark green paint and worn down façade, it wasn't 5 stars, but it was the best they had. They both got out of the car and seated themselves at a booth inside. A waiter came to take their order.

"Don't worry Matt's shift doesn't start until later, I needed this to be distraction free." Caroline smiled silently thanking Elena, she didn't know if she could face Matt. "So what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing."

"Caroline, I've known you since we were kids, you love Whitmore you wouldn't stay a weekend hiding out at your mom's for no reason." Caroline knew she was right. Could she tell Elena the truth, she knew how Elena would react; anger, amazement, disgust, but she could use a friend and if Elena was really her friend she would understand right? I mean Elena had fallen for Damon despite Caroline's hatred for him she would have to understand.

"Well-" Caroline's speech was interrupted by the appearance of a certain hybrid standing on the other side of the grill behind Elena. Caroline's eyes widened, why was he here? Elena sensing something was wrong whipped around to see what the cause of her alarm was. Klaus vamped out of sight before she could see him. Which left a confused Elena staring back at Caroline.

"What was-"

"Oh, it was nothing sorry I thought I saw someone try to leave without paying, but uh never mind," what kind of excuse was that? Someone leaving without paying? Elena gave her a suspicious look. Caroline tuned her vamp hearing to Klaus frequency.

"Women's washroom love," his voice came in crisp and clear she could even hear the smugness in it. He knew she would be listening, damn him.

"I ah…have to go to the washroom I'll be right back" Caroline quickly left the table before Elena could object. She walked into the women's washroom and locked the door behind her. Klaus was leaning smugly against the counter.

"Don't worry love, I cleared everyone out of here it's just us." He gave her a grin.

"Klaus what are you doing here," she wasn't angry more like annoyed.

"I told you love, I'm not going to leave you alone"

"So you've decided to stalk me now!"

Klaus chuckled at her words "It's not stalking, we just happen to be at the same place at the same time. Although I might have compelled a bartender to call me in case you showed up but that's beside the point," Caroline gave him a dirty look.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline asked exasperated.

"You," his voice softened.

He stepped closer to her. Caroline knew what he was doing she took a step back she needed to stay focused and his proximity didn't help.

"Well you can't have me," Caroline took another step back, but she hit the washroom wall, he took this as his cue to step forward. She was stuck between a hard place and the wall. He put his hands on the wall beside her, effectively trapping her.

"But I think I can Caroline." His voice lowered taking on a sultry tone.

Caroline gulped. He bent down and kissed her neck. Caroline bit her lip trying to stifle a moan. He continued to kiss her neck.

"Klaus…" she said it in a warning tone.

"Tell me to stop," his voice was low, his breath tickled her skin. She should have told him to stop, but his touch was addicting. He continued to place kisses on her neck finding all the sensitive places. The fire that she knew too well started coursing through her body. She grabbed his head and pulled it up so they were making eye contact.

"Kiss me," her voice was breathless. Klaus grinned, he slammed his body into hers locking their lips. They drowned in each other like the kiss was giving them oxygen. It was intense, like a need. Caroline ground against him, she needed more. She wrapped her legs around him. Grabbing her butt he lifted her so she was above him. The kiss deepened, Caroline moaned against his mouth. She pulled back to catch her breath, his kiss was literally suffocating. He took this moment to grab her hands and pin them against the walls, his mouth went back to her neck. She was powerless against him and she relished in it. He dropped her hands and put his back on her butt pushing her against the wall. She took this opportunity to reach for his belt. His hands went to her hands stopping them. He pulled away from the kiss and removed her legs from around him. Caroline gave him a surprised look.

"Sorry love, I think that's enough for today. You don't get the goods until you admit your feelings for me," his voice came out gruff obviously it was paining him to stop. Caroline's mouth fell open. Klaus straightened his shirt, gave her a smirk and walked out of the washroom. Caroline was speechless, she had been ready to sleep with him again, in a washroom. Now she was confused, guilty, and extremely horny. Why did he have so much power over her? Caroline did her best to fix her hair and straighten her clothes. She reapplied the lip gloss Klaus had kissed off and walked out of the washroom. Crap, what was she going to do about Elena? She told Elena some lie about her mom needing her and left. She had gotten to the parking lot before she realized they had taken Elena's car, crap.

"Need a ride love," Klaus stood leaning against a black Camaro that looked like it was stolen from a vintage car show, it was probably was she thought to herself. Klaus was leaning lazily against the hood. The fact that he looked completely unaffected by the fact he had just had her up against wall 10 minutes ago was annoying her.

"It's okay I'll walk," she said taking off in the complete other direction. She was walking away from her house, but she didn't care she just wanted to get away from Klaus.

"Come on I'll keep my hands to myself." He yelled at her not moving from his spot, the yelling was unnecessary since with their vamp hearing she would have heard him whispering, she knew he was trying to attract attention.

"Be quiet Elena is going to come outside soon," Caroline did not want her friend to see this display.

"Then get in the car with me," Caroline thought about it for a minute. It could be worse. She walked back towards him plastering a venomous look on her face. Klaus only grinned back; she slipped into the passenger seat. Klaus got into the driver's side, put the car in gear and pulled out of the grill parking lot. True to his word his hands remained on the steering wheel, but she could see him peeking glances at her. He turned onto a road that led away from her house.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way," Caroline said.

"I know," he said without explanation.

"Klaus, where are you taking me?" Her panic was starting to build.

"I want to show you something," he said as if that explained everything.

"Klaus let me out of this car," Caroline was worried.

"As much as I'm sure my abilities in bed are enough to make you admit your love for me I want you to see that's not all I am," Caroline was stupefied.

"Now if you really don't want to come with me say it and I will drive you home, I am not keeping you against your will" Klaus stared at the road in front of him. Caroline was curious of course Klaus was physically attractive that accent could make any girl trip over her feet, but if she truly honest with herself it was the vulnerable side of Klaus she loved. The side he kept hidden, the side that only came out for her.

"Okay, take me there" Caroline's panic had subsided and they drove in silence for about an hour. They turned off the road onto a dirt path that led them to a clearing in the forest at the base of a cliff. They got out of the car. Caroline admired the scene around her she was surrounded by tall trees and she could hear animals inside the woods, it was a peaceful sight. Klaus stepped to her.

"You're going to need to hold on to me,"

"Was this just an elaborate plan to get me close you" Caroline laughed at him.

"No I don't need an excuse to do that," he smirked back. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm a vampire too."

"Yes but your few years of vampirism aren't sufficient to get you to the top of this cliff, although I'm sure watching you try would be a lovely sight," he held out his hand to her in wait. Caroline rolled her eyes and took it, he pulled her into him so his front was pressed tightly against her back he wrapped his arms around her. His warmth was comforting; she almost enjoyed the familiar feeling of having him holding her. Then she felt him jump, her stomach flipped and air rushed by and she felt his grip tighten around her. She closed her eyes laughing at the feeling of the wind flying through her hair. Then she felt them land, the familiar ground beneath them. She opened her eyes; the sight in front of her was magnificent. Forest stretched out for miles the cliff giving them a bird's eye view of the whole forest. The clearing they were standing in had long grass and flowers growing, the sky was blue and the sun shined down framing everything in an orange hue. It was truly beautiful. Klaus's grip still hadn't loosened as the both of them stood admiring the view. Caroline coughed awkwardly and Klaus let her out of his grip.

"This is beautiful Klaus," Caroline was truly amazed.

"I discovered it exploring the forest once."

"You explore forests?" she asked incredulously.

"I like nature," he said simply.

They both stood staring out over the forest.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." Caroline scoffed at his compliment.

"Caroline I'm not a monster you know, I have done terrible things but I felt each one of them. Your friends portray as a soulless demon for all I have done against them, but everyone has demons: Stefan was a ripper for years, Damon killed Jeremy and countless others even Elena's left people dead too. You are willing to forgive them, why not me?" Caroline looked at him and was surprised to see real pain in his eyes, the vulnerability he was showing her was so unlike him.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Caroline I feel for you things I rarely felt in my 1000 years on this earth, I know you feel for me too, but you deny your feelings because of fear, fear of being with a monster like me." Caroline was speechless here was this man standing on a cliff telling her everything she knew was true. The man in front of her right now was so different from the man in the washroom.

"Caroline, I want you to stop denying me," he said shaking her out of her amaze. Caroline could feel him inches from her. When had he gotten so close? She looked up at him his face inches from hers, his eyes were raw the wall that usually covered them had fallen. She cupped the side of his face and lifted herself onto her toes, she kissed him. He kissed her back, but it wasn't the intense frantic kissing from the washroom it was slow and sweet and raw, he pulled her tighter and they stayed like that sharing in the moment. Klaus pulled back first.

"I think it's time I get you home, you have school tomorrow" his voice was soft. Caroline just nodded and pulled into him as they jumped from the cliff back to the car. The drive home passed in complete silence he dropped her off at her house without a word. Caroline was in a daze, it was easy for her to rationalize the sex, her emotions were heightened they were both horny and it was a moment of weakness…3 moments of weakness really. But what she had just witnessed on that cliff that was completely different, she couldn't rationalize the way her heart leapt when he told her how he felt. She couldn't rationalize the kiss they had shared, the way he looked at her as he tried to convince her he wasn't a monster. Was she falling for Klaus? Had she already fallen? She gathered up her things, left a note for her mom and drove back up to Whitmore even though school was the least of her worries. She was hoping maybe some time away mystic falls would help her clear her head. Although she doubted wherever she went he wouldn't follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I know I abandoned this story for a while, but I'm back. Please leave reviews and opinions, constructive criticism is the best thing I can ask for.

* * *

Caroline crashed on her bed at Whitmore. She had only just let out a sigh when Elena walked into the door. Crap, time to face the music.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, you hide out at your mom's all weekend, you run out of the grill, you ignore all my texts and calls." Elena's anger was evident in her voice.

"You texted me?" How had Caroline missed all her messages?

"Yah about 100 times, how did you even get home from the grill?" Elena's expression softened. "What's going on Caroline?"

Caroline knew it was time to come clean, Elena was her best friend she needed to know and frankly she could use some advice. "Its Klaus."

"I knew it; I knew his presence would stir up trouble, what happened Caroline?"

"Well on a Friday I went to his house, you know to make sure he wasn't here to cause trouble I mean I'm the only one he actually tells the truth to. He let me in and we were talking and then we kissed and things got heated and we had sex and I know I shouldn't have but he felt so good Elena. I woke up the next day and I tried to get out fast but he was angry that I was being hostile towards him. Then he showed up at my house and told me he wouldn't give up on me and that he was gonna chase me until I admitted my feelings. Then the next day he showed up at the grill while we were talking and we made out in the washroom and it was getting hot and heavy but he said he wouldn't sleep with me again until I admitted how I felt. I was so confused and well frankly frustrated so I ran out of there but I didn't have my car so he offered me a ride but he took me to this cliff and it was so beautiful up there Elena and he held me and It just felt good. Then he told me all these things about how he wasn't a monster and wanted me to see that. Then we kissed and it wasn't a frantic make out it was sweet. He was so raw Elena, then he left me at home and I drove here." The words tumbled out of Caroline's mouth; it felt amazing to able to tell someone. Elena's face went through a range of emotions.

"Wow," was the only word that came out of Elena's mouth.

"I don't know how to feel Elena," Caroline gave her friend a worried look. Elena pulled her into a hug, which instantly made her feel better.

"I don't agree with this Caroline, You're my best friend I support you and I want you to be happy but it's Klaus, he killed Tyler's mom Care" Caroline pulled out of the hug.

"Don't You think I know that Elena, don't you think I think about all the awful things he's done, all the awful things we don't know he's done, every person he's hurt, every life he's taken-" Carolines voice was rising. "I think about it all the time Elena, but we've all done bad things, we're all gonna do bad things, he's just had more time to do them. Stefans been a vampire 100 years and killed thousands, you've been a vampire what 5 years and you know you have at least 10 deaths on your conscience. Is he really as bad as we make him?"

"Care, why are you defending him?"

"Maybe he's not as bad as everyone thinks."

"He's a psychopath Caroline!"

"All vampires are psychopaths, it's literally in our nature"

"Care-"

"Whatever Elena" Caroline grabbed her purse and vamped the hell out of there. If Elena wasn't even going to accept Klaus could change she wasn't going to stand around while she slut-shamed her. Klaus had been in town 3 days and already her life was in shambles, typical. She couldn't let this continue she had to solve this once and for all. She pulled out her phone, she had a text from an unknown number

\- Coffee love?

No name, unknown number yet she knew exactly who it was, God how did he manage to be smug over text. Caroline was in a no bullshit type of mood. Enough of his stupid teasing.

-Ur house 6

She rapidly texted and got into her car. She pulled down the mirror and fixed her makeup. She was angry, horny, and confused. She shoved the mirror back and peeled off. No more nice Caroline.

By the time she pulled into the Mikalson family mansion the sun was low in the sky. The drive had tempered her anger but she was still a woman on a mission. She parked and walked up to the door, there was no point in ringing the doorbell since Klaus was for sure listing. As if on cue he opened the door. Standing under his gaze she suddenly doubted if this was a good idea.

"Is this what the kids call a booty call? Because I said I wouldn't be doing those anymore" Klaus said in his sultry Brittish accent. Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed past him letting herself into the house. Obviously, he had cleaned up, the white sheets were gone and a fire had been built in the large ornate fireplace. It was actually kind of romantic. She heard the door close behind her; this was it no going back. She sat down on the same seat she had sat in just 2 days ago. Klaus took his seat in front of her folding his hands in his lap and remaining silent, ever the gentleman.

"Why are you in Mystic falls Klaus." She half whispered.

"Right to the point, Sexy." Klaus joked as usual.

"Actually Klaus."

"I told you I had to oversee the retrieval of a certain object by a special witch."

"Really Klaus? Is that the only reason? Because The last time you left you made me a promise, a promise to leave me alone, to stay out of Mystic Falls. I know you've down some terrible awful shitty things but you're a man of your word so why are you here."

Klaus dropped his gaze. "I was ready, I was ready to wait a thousand more years for you. When you're an immortal hybrid vampire who's lived 1000 years you stop believing in death, but some recent events have shown me that dying isn't the only way to stop living. I don't want to be locked in a tomb or trapped in a coma, for who knows how many years. I mean when you're immortal a few hundred years isn't anything but I don't want to wake up one day I find I've missed my chance with you, or you died, or-" He raised his gaze to look at her "There's no witch, no secret object, there's just me Caroline."

Caroline was shocked. She didn't know what she was expecting to hear but this definitely wasn't it. Klaus's Shakespearean prose came from a place Caroline didn't know Klaus had. She stared at him, gone was his usual cold calculating look in its place was something different, something…softer. Caroline stood and Klaus followed. She cupped his face and gently kissed him. This was gentle… loving. His hands wrapped around her and the kiss deepened. Klaus was the eye of the hurricane. Life spiraled around them but at the very center being in his embrace there was only complete serenity. He pulled back and looked at her. She knew what he was waiting for.

"I don't know what this is Klaus if it's love, or what but I feel things for you, and I'm ready to find out where that's gonna go." Caroline stood up on her tiptoes and lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. "I want you, Klaus." She looked at his eyes the familiar fire was back in them.

"Say that again love."

She enunciated slowly "I – want – you." Klaus let out a low growl and quickly retook her lips. The mood turned a few degrees hotter. His hands moved lower, caressing and rubbing. His lips moved to her neck, alternating nipping and kissing. She relished in it, her body overcome with endorphins. 1000 years of experience was evident in his every move. She slid her hands under his shirt raking her nails over his abs slowly following the happy trail down into his pants. Klaus wasn't the only one who knew how to tease. She cupped him through his boxers feeling the erection against her hand. She squeezed gently. Klaus let out a low grunt and the air whooshed around Caroline before she was slammed into the soft pillowy material of what she assumed was his bed. Her jacket had already been lost somewhere downstairs but her dress was still blocking Klaus from where he wanted to go. His hand shot out gripping the fabric ready to tear to shreds yet another item of her closet. Caroline wouldn't have it. She grabbed his hands and he instantly paused.

"I'd like to leave in my own clothing tomorrow, Klaus."

"Oh love you won't be leaving tomorrow." He gave her a wink and ripped the dress off in one fluid motion silencing her cries of anger with his lips. She dug her nails into his back; she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Feisty." His voice was low in her ear.

"Fuck you, Klaus."

"In due time love." God he was hot. She reached and felt his chest; apparently she hadn't noticed his shirt had come off. She sat up, effectively straddling his kneeling form. She reached a hand back, undoing her bra clip. His lips found her chest and everything started blurring. Sex was like fighting endorphins were rising, your moves become instinct lost in the pure physical exertion. They were a tangle of limbs. Their pasts didn't matter. He reached places inside of her no one could reach and not just physically. Moans rang out clear in the silence of the empty house. Klaus's voice had fallen to a deep growl as he thrust and whispered all sorts of things that made Caroline's stomach do flips. They could feel the end near, craving it yet not wanting this to end. Caroline dug her nails into his back as her climax rolled over her in waves of orgasmic bliss. Klaus didn't let up attacking her neck in time with his thrusts. He let out a guttural growl finally reaching his release. He rolled off her. Their pants were the only sound in the still room.

"God." Was all Caroline could say between pants.

"Was all my teasing getting to you love?" Klaus's reply came back.

"Fuck you."

"Give me 10 minutes to pull myself together at least." Caroline giggled. In a flash, Klaus was in her ear again.

"I lied, I don't need 10 minutes."

Caroline opened her eyes to the bright lights shining in. She tried to move and found she couldn't, déjà vu.

"Godammit Klaus, how am I supposed to do anything if I'm trapped in your arm cage."

"You could do me." Came his muffled reply.

"I already did that Klaus."

"Again and again and again." His arms tightened around her.

"Come on, I'm hungry".

" Fine." He unwrapped his arms from around her. Caroline stood and stretched, she was glad she had vampire healing or she was sure certain parts of her would be very sore. She didn't even bother looking for her clothing, it was either ripped to shreds or thrown somewhere out of reach. She walked over to the familiar dresser and pulled out some briefs. They would have to do. She quite liked the extra crotch room. She grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer and threw that on too.

"And why did you have to go and do that." She felt the heat of Klaus's gruff voice on her neck. He moved so fast.

"Do what?" Caroline played the innocent.

"Cover yourself up like that." Caroline turned her head meeting his lips in a slow kiss.

"Some of us have lives to live." His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into his body. His lips found her neck again.

"You sure about that?" His breath tickled her skin. The familiar cloudiness that Klaus's touch brought was settling in.

"Maybe I don't have to go to class today."

"That's what I like to hear."

"One condition."

"Name it."

"Breakfast, the food kind and the blood kind."

"Anything to keep you in bed" Klaus released her from his arms and slowly began clothing himself, making sure Caroline got the full show. Always the tease.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't wander off now." Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus vamped off. Now that the house was empty some exploring was in order. She went into the living room. Her purse was thrown on the ground, probably swept aside to make room for much more exciting things. She picked it back up and pulled out her phone. She had 6 missed calls and 15 texts from Elena. She contemplated texting back, but she knew what Elena would say and she didn't want her to ruin her good mood. She shut off her phone and threw it back into the purse; she'd deal with that later. Caroline walked through the halls of the old mansion admiring the large ornate decorations and ancient looking furniture. The walls covered in royal looking paintings, fabrics that were probably made for the king of France himself

She never thought she'd end up here.

Klaus, the big bad hybrid was out getting them breakfast after giving her some of the best sex of her life. Here she was standing in his house, in his clothes. Who knew where this was going to go but she was done running and feeling guilty. This was her damn life and she would do what she damn pleased. She heard the door open.

"Caarolinnnne." Klaus's voice rang out in singsong. "I brought whipped cream."


End file.
